1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noodle gelatinization apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known manufacturing method of instant noodles involves putting wheat flour, buckwheat flour, starch, and other raw materials into a kneading machine such as a mixer, adding mixing water prepared in advance, and kneading the mixture for a designated time. Then, dough (noodle dough) taken out of the kneading machine is rolled into a designated thickness on a rolling mill, cut into designated lengths on a noodle cutter, and passed through a wave box to form wavy noodle strips. The noodle strings are sent to a gelatinization apparatus, steamed in the steam atmosphere of the gelatinization apparatus for a designated time, and conveyed to a frying apparatus or hot air apparatus for a drying process.
FIG. 8 is a sectional view showing an internal structure of a conventional gelatinization apparatus. In this apparatus, a delivery lane of a net conveyor 9 runs in an inner space 6 formed by an upper cover 2 and lower cover 4 and extending horizontally and steam is supplied upward from steam pipes 8 installed on the lower cover 4 to use the inner space 6 as a steam chamber 6.
The above described net conveyor 9 comprises two endless roller chains 10 and 12 placed parallel to each other, a net 14 stretched between the roller chains 10 and 12, rails 16 which are placed at the lateral ends of the upper cover 2 and lower cover 4 and which turn the rollers of the roller chains 10 and 12, and drive sprockets (not shown) for driving the roller chains 10 and 12.
The net 14 on the delivery lane passes through the steam chamber 6 at a designated conveying speed to allow the noodle strings N placed on the net 14 to be steamed in a steaming process.
With a conventional gelatinization apparatus, which continuously supply noodle strings N cut into designated lengths to the net 14 of the net conveyor 9, the noodle strings N are lined up in an orderly manner on the net 14, increasing the contact areas between individual noodle strings N. Therefore, the steam supplied from the steam pipes 8 to the steam chamber 6 does not spread all over the noodle strings N on the net 14.
Consequently, measures are taken to bring steam into contact with every part of the noodle strings N on the net 14, including measures to increase the density of the mist in the steam chamber 6 by increasing the amount of steam supplied from the steam pipes 8 so that steam will spread all over the noodle strings N, measures to lower the conveying speed of the net 14, and measures to increase the length of the steaming process line.
However, a large steaming process time or requirement for a great amount of steam will pose a problem in terms of running costs. Besides, extension of the steaming process line involves extension of the noodle production line, posing a problem in terms of equipment costs.
Then, the present invention has been achieved in view of the above problems. Its object is to provide a noodle gelatinization apparatus that can complete the steaming process of noodle strings in a short period of time while reducing the running costs and equipment costs.
The noodle gelatinization apparatus holds a plurality of baskets in such a way that the baskets can swing freely, by hanging both their ends on the hangers on the chain conveyor rollers placed at designated intervals, lays the delivery lane of the above described chain conveyor in a steam chamber where steam is supplied from its lower part, and passes the baskets through the steam chamber after loading them with noodle strings near the entrance side of the above described steam chamber, to run a steaming process of the above described noodle strings, in which each of the above described baskets is a box-shaped body partitioned into a plurality of container compartments with a large number of holes, and each container compartment is capable of containing one serving of the above described noodle strings, and hanger support rails are installed spanning between the entrance side and exit side of the above described steam chamber, and the basket entering the above described steam chamber from the entrance side moves toward the exit side, being pushed by the succeeding baskets and the hangers at both ends being supported by the above described hanger support rails from below, with the chains along the above described delivery lane which are connected to the above described hangers sagging below. The delivery lane of the above described chain conveyor winds up and down from the above described entrance side to the above described exit side within the above described steam chamber.
Also, the noodle gelatinization apparatus holds a plurality of baskets by hanging both their ends on the hangers on the chain conveyor rollers placed at designated intervals, lays the delivery lane of the above described chain conveyor in a steam chamber where steam is supplied from its lower part, and passes the baskets through the steam chamber after loading them with noodle strings near the entrance side of the above described steam chamber, to run a steaming process of the above described noodle strings, in which each of the above described baskets is a box-shaped body partitioned into a plurality of container compartments with a large number of holes, and each container compartment is capable of containing one serving of the above described noodle strings, and hanger support rails are installed spanning between the entrance side and exit side of the above described steam chamber, and the basket entering the above described steam chamber from the entrance side moves toward the exit side, being pushed by the succeeding baskets and being supported at both ends by the above described hanger support rails from below, with the chains along the above described delivery lane which are connected to the above described baskets sagging below.